the_solaria_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Solaria Academy Wiki
Solaria! The Solaria Academy The Solaria Academy or Solaria (TS) This is a book about Magical school. (It a fantasy, friendship and romance story) The characters aren't belong to any anime so please enjoy it! This is a fantasy story about friendship between 5 girls! It come from a real life people's story too! Characters and Settings Set 1 Girls: Symphonia Symphonia is a group of 4 girls from Solaria academy (The main characters of the story) which 3 of them come from the the same family. Miru Hanasaki She is told to be the first daughter of Hanasaki family. She born 29 April 2001. She have 2 sister Haruna and Hoshi (Haruna and Hoshi are twin). She is cheerful and always happy so she hate sadness. She have only 2 rivals which are Reao (Reao like her so he bullied her) and Marina (A mean person who want many boys to be just only her) Her favorite food is cheese and sweets. her height is 150 cm and weight 37 kk. She is one of student council too. Her sign is club, she a magician of light and she is princess of Losiria kingdom. (Vioce actress: Mai) Haruna Hanasaki She is told that she is the second daughter of Hanasaki family. She born 20 October 2001. She have one older sister which is Miru and her younger twin Hoshi. She is a polite, shy and sensitive girl so Shin always need to protect her because she too sensitive and she not healthy while Hoshi is rarely to get sick. She always stick neither with Shin or Hoshi. She like romance novels very much. She is a very feminine, she can do everykind of housework (cooking, sewing and etc.) and also art work. She love sweet and soup. She is 150 cm tall and weight 36 kk.She is vice president of the academy. Her sign is heart, she a magician of nature and she is princess of Losiria kingdom. (Vioce actress: Looknam) Hoshi Hanasaki She is told that she is the third or the last but not least daughter of Hanasaki family. She is Haruna younger twin and Miru younger sister.She is an actress. She is very healthy and rarely to get sick unlike Haruna so some of her rivals (people who jealous of her) says she use all of Haruna health which make her really sad and became her weakness. She is confident, strong and always care about Haruna because Haruna get faint so easily. She are friend with boys too for example Tsuki and Shin. She is 151 cm tall and 37 kk heavy. She is one of president council. Her sign is diamond, She a magician of weather and princess of Losiria kingdom. (Vioce actress: Tong-fah) Midori Kiseki She is the oldest and senior of the group. She born 2 October 1999. Miru really really like her so Miru always stick with her and says "smile smile smile" so it make Midori look like the oldest sister of Hanasaki family. She is 159 cm tall and 48 kk heavy. She is the school president. Her sign is spade, she a magician of water. She is an ophane too. She is an orphan (Vioce actress: Pure pure) Boys: Reao Ashino Shin Ashino Tsuki Ashino Set 2 Girls: Sumire Kira A student from Floral class which always love to be near Symphonia group. She have boyfriend name "Diachi". She have a doll name "Pearl" Born 5 Febuary 2003. Height 140 cm. Weight 30 kk. She is magician of pearl. (Vioce actress: Mooky) Akari Koizumi A senior from second magic class (Older than Midori). She born 18 August 1998. Height 169 cm. Weight 52 kk. She is library keeper's helper so she usaully read books and novels in school's library or practice new skill in school and also an idol with Midori. (Vioce actress: Candy) Hikari Kisetsu Daicih's older sister. She born 27 March 2000. She is 167 cm tall and 52 kk heavy. She is one of Solaria's student council team. Iris de Loselia A senior from second magic class. Born 1 January 1996. She love making new things. She always take camera with her to take picture. Meria de Loselia A senior (older than Miru one year). Born 1 January 2001. She love making new things. She collect different types of stamps as an hobby (Vioce actress: Umi) Sora Minami She born 10 September 2001. She love to play at the cave under the fountain behind the school building. She is 155 cm tall and 40 kk heavy. She have light blue fluffy long hair. Liana Rosy A short hair cut girl and ofcourse she is older than Miru. Born 18 November 2000. She love cherry and pets. She is 159 cm tall and 49 kk weight. Cherry Ai Akari's friend, she love sea and everything near that biome. 14 Febuary 1998. Height: 167 Weight: 54. Tsubasa and Tsubaki Natsumi They are twin but Tsubasa and Tsubaki have totally different interest. Tsubasa love shopping while Tsubaki love playing sport. Many people say that they should swap they name (Tsubasa mean wing while Tsubaki is type of flower) but they don't know that Tsubaki have very sweet part too. Tsubasa is 144.8 tall and 34 kk weight while Tsuaki is 155 tall and 45kk weight. (Vioce actress: Pearies Pear) Lila Lucastus A pretty girl love to play with animals. She borns 12 March 200 She is very heerful, an animal lover, talkative and friendly. She is 151cm tall and 41kk weight. Rosemary Hikaru A girl who believe in faith and star. She is 151cm tall and 41kk weight. Born 5 June 1998. Her bestfriend is Akari and Midori. (Vioce actress: Elina) Ribbon Tori A girl who is very sensitive and childlike. She loves dolls and cute things. Born 15 July 1998. She is 148cm tall and 37kk weight Alena Jewel A polite girl in paramedic class with Haruna, Haruna are her freind. She know everything about love so she always like to ship other person together. She is 151cm tall and 41kk weight. Born 8 May 2001 boys: Azusa Hikaru Akari's boyfriend and Rosemarry's twin. Born 19 Febuary 1997. 176cm tall and 67kk weight Set 3 Hanasaki's family: Shizen and Julii Hanasaki They are Miru, Haruna, Hoshis' parent and also the king and queen of Losilia. Shizen is missing in war but Julii know that he not missing but died in war to protect the key of crystal that are in their children heart which key of crystal meant to protect the balance of everythings. Mizuki Hanasaki: Yo might not ever heard of her, she is first daugther of Losilia kingdom (Julli and Shizen's first child) but she lost in the war too. She hold the key of water. Even now no one know where she is. Wisteria If Solaria is good side then Wisteria is bad side. A magic school of Larina. It full of badness and everythings that you can't imagine.... There no hope to change people tat go to Wisteria to become good person again Silvia Kuro She is very jealous of Haruna and also a spy of Wisteria in Solaria. Mina Lee She in love with Reao but Reao never see her in his eyes. She have crystal ball that can see everythings and know everythings. Ray Loe She is an idol too, Her catchphrase is "I'm the first not you little dummy". She say that she is the missing Mizuki Hanasaki but no one never believe her because it not true even eyes colour is different to Mizuki. Miwa Bara Even her last name mean rose but she not a rose tat everyone know in camera, she is mean and always make everyonethings she look cute. She have many crush but can't choose one so she say she have all instead. Sara Susume She is Melon's cousin but Melon hate her. They have same crush but of course Melon win because Sara is so nosy and bosy. Mi Loe He is a playboy that have crush on every girls that look pretty. Magic tools of Solaria Key of crystal: Their are 4 keys of crystal in ever princess of Losilia royal. (Miru: key of shining sun, Haruna: key of blooming nature, Hoshi: key of glittering sky and Mizuki: key of cool water) A legendary book of wisdom : A book which collect every magic in the universal. The book is lock in Solaria's library and been lock for over million years. The legend say "only loyal, royal and honest heart of love would break the lock". Miss Library and Akari look over it in the library. Magical mirror: It can teleport to anywhere in the university. Shining firefly (Merpixies): It live in mountain behind the school which it was call shining mountain where magician attaker class will practice. This firefly is a merpixies (A small mermaid that can fly and glow in the dark), keeper of magical fountain that can cure any disease. Magic of koi no bara: It say that in 14 Febuary of every 1,000 years the love tree in shinig mountain flowers' will bloom gracefully. Anyone who give that flower to their lover will have a red string tied together forever. Scepter Miru: Shining armer sword Haruna: Blooming love scepter Hoshi: Glitter sky arrow Midori: Aqua arrow Sumire: Pearl scepter Akari: Golden butterfly scepter Iris: Silver key Meria: Gold key Liana: Cheery sword Cherry: Crystall ball Tsubasa: Tulip arrow Tsubaki: Bara no sword Lila: - Rosemarry: Giant paint brush Ribon: Ribon Alena: Jewel crown of sparkling (It like flower crown) Credit Idea created by Miru Hanasaki Characters's appearance and story created by Haruna Hanasaki Story typer by Melon Susume and Haruna Hanasaki Seiyuu by Miru Hanasaki, Haruna Hanasaki, Hoshi Hanasaki, Midori Kiseki , Sumire Kira, Akari Koizumi, Meria de Loselia and Tsubasa Natsumi Latest activity Category:Browse